


ABO Isn't Just Blood Types

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: A suprising amount of domestic fluff, Alpha! Integra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Plot, F/F, Gentle af, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No one saw this work coming, Omega! Seras, Random commentary on society, Size Difference, Unironic use of the word member bc it feels more gender neutral, and absolutely no one asked for it, no knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: The College ABO Sertegra AU no one asked for, but everyone deserves
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. A Little Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how I ended up here, just be glad you got here, too

Dr. Carter handed out the assignments, “You will be responsible for getting in touch with your lab partner for the rest of the quarter, and pick a review topic to make a presentation for.”

Seras read the name of the lab partner that had been assigned to her.

_Integra Hellsing._

She glanced around the class, wondering who it was. She hadn’t paid too much attention during attendance or class introductions. She hadn’t expected to be dumped with such a project so early in the class, and before they even had a lab. The name was only familiar to the organization in the area that ran a series of medical clinics.

A blonde was staring at her. Seras cocked her head. She just stared back and looked back at Dr. Carter as he ended the class. Seras looked back at the packet, hoping Integra would find her. She put her book and notebook back in her bag, looking up to see the aforementioned blonde beta looking at her.

“Are you Integra?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, good… Do you want my phone number? We can meet at the cafeteria or cafe, if you want.”

Integra handed her a piece of paper with her phone number, “The afternoon works best for me. Most of my classes are in the morning.”

“What about 3 pm on Thursday, when the lab will usually be?”

“Works for me. Coffee shop, right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Integra made note of it on her phone, “Be on time, please.”

—

Seras settled in her chair, looking around the coffee shop, waiting for her group project partner. Given the side comment of “be on time, please,” Integra had given her, she was a bit peeved that said person could apparently, not be on time. She glanced at the clock. 2:59 pm. And then back at the frappuccino in front of her.

“Seras.”

She looked up to see Integra pulling back the other chair and sitting down.

“Did you look at the topics Dr. Carter provided?”

“Not… quite yet. I wanted to wait,” she pulled out her own packet, “I looked at the instructions, though.”

Integra flipped through the packet, “There’s a lot of easy topics.”

“Easy stuff,” Seras rolled her eyes, “Tell me how any of these are an ‘easy topic.’”

“Transcription and translation are straight forward.”

“I suppose. Which part of the project did you want to do? The poster or the essay?”

“It’s a group project, I believe we are intended to do it together. I can start on sorting out which parts to put on the poster. Did you bring your book?"

"Yep," Seras pulled her textbook out of her bag, “I have my laptop, too.”

—

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the cafe, until 3:55 when the cafe started to close.

“Would you like to come over to my place on Friday? We can finish it so we can present Monday?”

“Which dorm do you live in?”

“I live off-campus.”

“Oh. Where at?”

“Riverside. The apartment complex. Do you have a car?”

“Yeah... What time?”

“I live in unit A21. Whenever works. I’ll be around all afternoon.”

—

Seras was quite comfortable, sitting with her laptop on Integra's couch. She was grateful Integra had invited her over first, and that Integra had a proper apartment. She was not ready to deal with explaining the unnecessary quantity of pillows on her dorm bed, or the constant pile of homework and school stuff on her desk. Integra was sitting on the floor, writing out the protein-DNA table for the poster, carefully drawing the lines with a ruler.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

Integra looked up, “Yeah, mine is down the hallway. On the right.”

“Thank you.”

—

Seras flushed the toilet, and started washing her hands, looking at the counter. And she spied something. She _knew_ she shouldn’t go through Integra’s stuff, but the blister pack of medication on the counter with the toothbrush and toothpaste caught her attention. _Suppressants?_ But wasn’t Integra a beta? Maybe they were Integra’s roommate’s? Birth control? She looked at the rather large purple pills for a moment longer, setting them back on the counter and finished drying her hands.

She couldn’t ask Integra. But the purple pills were all she could think about as she sunk back on the couch, looking at Integra. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh… fine. Just lost in thought.”

“You’ll still need to print the essay off so I can stick it on the poster.”

“Yeah.” Seras looked back at it, “I have all the sources attached, I think.”

“Let me look.” Integra sank into the couch beside Seras, holding out her hands to take the laptop.

Seras handed it off, waiting for Integra’s feedback as she scrolled through the couple pages, before handing it back. Seras looked over her more intently, curiosity still getting the better of her. Integra was a beta; everyone who knew about her family's organization knew her whole family was betas. And she was _definitely_ straight. Probably had a boyfriend. And would, by definition, not have any interest in a female omega. Seras chastised herself for even entertaining the thought, as brief at it was.

“It looks good. You can use my roommate’s printer.”

“They won’t mind?”

“He uses my coffee often enough,” she said, “It’ll be on the wifi network.”

“Thank you,” Seras took her laptop back, sending the paper to print, “So your roommate... is he?”

“My boyfriend? Fortunately for both of us, no.”

“Where is the printer?”

“In his room. I’ll be right back,” Integra got up, “If you hear what sounds like an angry 5-year-old shrieking, I woke him up.” 

“It’s like… 4 pm.”

“He works a night shift.”

“Oh.”

Integra disappeared out of the living room, returning a few minutes later with the papers, “I can finish putting them on the poster for us and bring it Monday.” She sat by Seras, “Is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

_When had Integra looked so warm, inviting?_

“See you monday, then.”

 _How mortifying_. Seras was brought back to reality, “Y-yeah.” She shoved her laptop back in her backpack, trying to grab the rest of her items, “Same class as always.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?’ Integra stood, brushing by Seras as she went to get the door.

“Just nervous to turn it in, that’s all.” 

Seras was out the door, down the flight of stairs as quickly as she could, and Seras practically tossed herself in the car after tossing her bag into the passenger seat. She yanked her seatbelt on, only stopping to feel her heart thudding her chest, which was definitely not just caused by the aforementioned speedwalking.

—

Seras was immensely grateful Integra did most of the presenting and sighed with relief as they left the classroom, Integra still holding the poster. Her heart was pounding in her chest again, but this time from the anxiety of presenting to a class of people she still barely knew and a professor who looked disinterested the whole presentation.

“Turning in the project went fine,” Integra said, following Seras into the hallway, “What are you doing after class?”

“Studying, probably.”

“Would you like to come over?”

“Oh... Yeah. Do you have an extra phone charger?” she held up her nearly dead phone.

“What does it need?”

“Regular… old phone charger.”

“I should have one. Do you want to come over?”

“Sure.”

—

Integra looked over Seras's work, placing her hand on Seras's arm, "it looks good."

"Thank you," she said, circling the answer to start the next problem.

"Math isn't my forte, either," Integra pat Seras's arm before pulling away.

Seras sank back into the couch, putting the book and paper on the table, "I'm halfway done."

Integra chuckled, still holding her own notebook and writing something down. Seras caught herself staring at Integra's face. And then her hands. Integra was much taller-and larger-than her. She realized her thoughts were becoming increasingly inappropriate. Integra was a beta, a fellow student, _and_ her lab partner. She tried to look away but only succeeded partially, instead staring at the bookcase behind Integra.

"Earth to Seras."

Seras blinked several times. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"My wall that interesting?"

"No," Seras sighed, "Why do I need to learn this to do… just to research bugs."

"What are you wanting to do?"

"Entomologist. Bugs, bugs, bugs."

"You are so brave," Integra laughed.


	2. Lovers Instead

Seras went to Integra’s apartment with increasing frequency to study. Or just hang out. Not that Seras found herself needing a reason—quite the opposite. But it was nice to decompress in the relative silence of Integra’s apartment. 

Seras sighed, too tired to particularly care that she was leaning on Integra. Somewhere between the previous near all-nighter and homework, she was getting sleepy.

"Sleepyhead," Integra joked, ruffling her hair. Seras nuzzled her on instinct, and she hummed, "do you want to stay the night?"

Seras thought about the drive back to the dorm, "can I?"

"If you'd like."

Seras bit the inside of her cheek, thinking for another moment, "yeah."

—

Seras woke up in Integra's bed, covered in several blankets. _Cozy_. They smelled nice, too, she thought, inhaling the scent on them. After a moment, she pushed them aside, sitting up. Integra was asleep still, on the complete opposite side of the bed. Seras crawled over, looking at her. It was odd to see her without her glasses, and without her usual button-up shirt. Seras got out of bed to use the bathroom, returning with her phone, and sitting on the bed. She hadn't expected Integra's room to be so cozy. Had she fallen asleep on the couch? Had Integra _carried_ her here? She blushed at the thought, checking Facebook and pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

She heard Integra shift in the bed, and heard her mumble something as she started to wake up. A moment passed, and she sat up, grabbing her glasses, "good morning."

"I…thank you for putting me to bed."

"You fell asleep on the couch," _on me,_ "and I didn't want to wake you up."

Seras pulled the blanket around herself tighter, "it's still so early."

"Then go back to sleep." Integra mused, getting up, "I don't have class for a couple of hours."

Seras watched Integra disappear out into the hallway, sniffing the blanket again. It smelled _so_ good. Distinctly Integra. Seras laid back down, pulling the blanket over herself completely. She heard a knock at the door, followed by the door opening.

She peaked her head out.

“Hi…”

“Integra I didn’t know you-”

The man, presumably Integra’s roommate, had a hand clamped over his mouth very quickly when Integra appeared behind him, and even more shockingly, he bit down on it, “Out. Now.”

He released Integra’s hand from his bite to speak, “I’m Integra’s roommate, and…”

“Wanna die?”

“Are you offering? I’m Alucard, I will see you both later…” the door was shut in his face not a moment later.

Integra sighed, “Sorry. That would be my roommate.”

Seras sat up, “It’s alright.”

“He probably thinks you are in my room… for reasons.”

Seras cocked her head. Reasons…? Oh…. _oh_. Integra could see the various expressions as Seras realized what she meant. _Did Integra bring… people over often?_

“Oh,” was all Seras said.

“His mind is, unfortunately, with frequency, in the gutter.” Integra sat back on the bed, “And thinks biting me is funny.” She held up her hand, small red marks from the bite still apparent.

“How… did you become roommates?”

“Funny story, actually, co-workers for a couple of years, and he’s one of the few people I can tolerate being around for long periods of time. He has a job, pays rent, and usually stays out of my business.”

Seras sighed, “I… specifically requested a dorm room to myself. I can’t do roommates.”

“How is on-campus life?”

“Loud, usually. I try to keep to myself a lot of the time.”

“You and your bugs.”

“Maybe.”

“Do you want to eat something?”

Seras perked up, “Yeah.”

“Hopefully he’s not in the kitchen,” she stood back up, Seras following, blanket still around her as she followed Integra down the hallway. "You can help yourself to whatever."

"Thank you."

Seras ended up making some Eggo waffles, sitting at the small table across from Integra, still cuddled up in the blanket.

"Are you cold?"

"No… it's just," Seras pressed her lips together, before realizing an honest explanation would be downright embarrassing. A female omega scenting a female beta. "It's comfy." She took another bite of her Eggo waffle.

Integra nodded, returning to eating her cereal. “I’m going to be in the living room when I finish. I have a test this afternoon to finish studying for. You’re welcome to stay in my room until you have to go to class.”

"Thank you."

Integra nodded.

Seras went back to Integra’s room, curling up in the bed again. She was starting to consider staying there forever until her phone’s alarm went off, and she had to drive back to campus for class.

—

Several weeks passed, and between classes and hanging out with Integra, Seras found it increasingly difficult to maintain a semblance of routine. She woke with a headache, and took some Tylenol. She sighed deeply. _At least it was Friday, and she would see Integra_. 

Seras was on her way to class when the slight cramping in her back extended into her hips, followed by the onset of a familiar warmth in her core. And a realization that came a bit too late when she opened the door to the building to biology class, and Integra walked straight towards her, and pulled her into the bathroom. 

The cramps _hurt_. She _hurt, ached_. And now she _needed._ Seras let out a soft whimper, clinging to Integra, not caring about the shame she would later feel. Integra pushed Seras down as soon as they were safely locked in the bathroom.

“You came to class _in heat_.”

“I just… I’ve been bad at remembering to take my suppressants on time… from being at your place... and all the stress. I thought it would be fine. I didn’t think that,” she whimpered again as a cramp hit her lower back, “It was my heat.” 

Integra found it taking more self-control to not comfort the omega. Her suppressants kept away rutting and other alpha characteristics, but it did not stop the urge to protect and care for, to relieve her pain and hold her right this second. Seras trying to cling to her desperately was not making it easy to resist. She wanted Seras, yes, but she would _not_ take advantage of Seras.

“Do you want me to help you back to your dorm room?”

“Please…” she looked from the ground, and then back at Integra. She looked so big, tall, warm, and _safe_. Seras knew _genuine_ alpha females _could_ exist, as rare as they were. Integra, thinking of it, did fit the profile by appearances. Tall, strong, an air of dominance. But whether she was an alpha remained to be seen, or scented. In fact, the only time she had ever caught any kind of smell off Integra was in her room, on her belongings. A faint scent of a beta. And yet, still she was drawn to her, and the feeling was only amplified by heat.

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk the whole way?”

Seras nodded, “Do I smell…?”

“Not… strongly, yet. I’m just… more attuned to your scent… and noticed.”

“You always smell nice,” Seras said, taking a step towards Integra. She wanted the blanket that smelled so warmly of Integra around her again. Actually, she really wanted Integra around her. “...especially for a beta.”

“I’m on some pretty strong suppressants, but I am... an alpha.”

 _Everything fell into place._ “Help me back.”

Integra nodded, offering her hand, which Seras took as they left the bathroom. The trip back to the dorm was a whirlwind, and Integra had at one point picked Seras up.

“Your keys?”

Seras whined, nuzzling Integra’s chest.

“I need the keys to your door, Seras.”

Seras fumbled for the lanyard in her pocket, producing a keyring with multiple similar keys on it. Integra sighed, trying the first two until the door opened, and Integra set Seras down again. Or tried to. Seras was reaching for Integra’s shirt again and no longer interested in letting go. Integra finally set Seras back on her bed, trying to get a blanket around her. And get her bag off.

“Please, Integra.” Seras let out a soft whine when Integra started to try to put her in bed without her. She pulled her skirt back, trying to not let Integra go with the hand that still clutched her blouse with a vice-like grip, “I want _you_. Please… It hurts.”

Integra sighed softly. “I will help you and then I’m going to go. I’ll let you call me when it passes.”

Seras whimpered again, letting out a soft moan when Integra’s hand went up her skirt and into her soaked panties. Integra’s fingers were so much larger than hers, and Seras tried to pull Integra back on the bed again, with no success. But, Integra's fingers were _stroking_ and _prying_ and _curling_ , and the palm of her hand pressed against her was the sweetest relief, meeting her need. And, after several minutes of her skilled movements, Seras's legs tightened around Integra, grip on her blouse slipping from trembling fingers as she finally came, and the ache was temporarily abated.

It took great control to remove her hand from the still-trembling Seras, covering her in the blanket, “If you need anything, you have my phone number.” She paused, pressing a kiss to Seras’s forehead on impulse. Seras reached for Integra’s hand, pulling it to her lips and licking the slick off.

"I need _you_. I’ve wanted you… I didn’t know you were an alpha… or wanted me,” Seras licked Integra’s fingers again. “I want to go to your place. Make my nest there. Please.”

Integra looked at Seras, “I’m not going to be able to… properly mate you. Suppressants and all.”

“I know,” Seras continued licking Integra’s fingers, taking two of them into her mouth before releasing them, “ _Please._ ”

“Where are your suppressants? And anything else you’ll need?”

“Desk. Clean clothes.”

Integra retrieved the medication, and Seras managed to grab a change of clothes before she was drawn back to Integra’s side like a magnet. “My car will be closer.” She grabbed Integra’s hands, putting her keys in them, and grabbing her bag again. "I… think I can walk down myself."

Integra looked at Seras. _Absolutely not_. Seras's scent was becoming more intense, and a protective, territorial urge came over her. Only she wanted to see Seras like this. "I'll carry you." She scooped Seras up again, pulling her legs around her waist so she could get the door. She was nuzzling Integra again, tightening her legs around Integra, and Integra could feel Seras’s slick on her. The walk to the car thankfully did not involve running into anyone, and Integra put Seras in the passenger seat before getting in herself and adjusting the seat back to a more comfortable position.

“Do you really like me?”

“I’ve had you over almost every evening for the past month, Seras, and you… never responded to my courting,” Integra said, “So, yes. I just assumed you were straight.”

“Don’t you…” Seras hummed to herself, trying to ignore returning ache low in her belly, “I thought you were straight. And a beta. Just being… nice.”

“I prefer people to think I’m a beta… you know what most people think about female alphas. But what made you think I was straight?”

Seras realized she had little knowledge about female alphas besides basic physical attributes and typical alpha behaviors. And her own experiences of being an omega. “I don’t know. You just… seemed all proper. And being a beta.”

“You're the first person I've told in a long time, so please don’t go announcing that. I am, for all other purposes, straight and a beta. And I’ve probably made myself impotent from being on suppressants.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Seras frowned, “You could go off…”

“Yes. I could.”

It was a short, clipped answer. And Seras sighed, pulling her legs close to herself, which only served to send another painful cramp down her back.

“What time do you usually take yours.”

“Nighttime.”

Integra nodded, driving the car into the complex parking lot, and parking. 

—

Seras felt slightly bad for the wet stain she left on Integra’s shirt as she was set back on the bed. “I want…” she struggled to unbutton her shirt.

“I’ll take your clothes off.”

Seras hated being rendered so weak and desperate. But Integra’s hands were quick, taking off her shoes, socks and skirt with relative ease, unbuttoning her blouse before working it off. It was a relief to no longer feel so warm, and Seras pulled Integra towards her. Integra laid beside her, holding her close. And Seras curled up, letting Integra continue to rub her back.

“I’ve never actually been with an omega, in heat, before.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Seras turned to face Integra again, “A lot of us… stay on suppressants. Can’t be out for several days every other month.”

Integra hummed, “Or an omega, at all.”

“You’ve… never been with an omega?”

“I’ve… casually dated a couple of betas. Nothing panned out.”

“You…” Seras cuddled closer to Integra, “Thank you. For taking care of me.”

“Of course.”

“Can you… touch me again… please?”

Integra’s hand was between Seras’s thighs in a moment, and Seras’s legs opened as she was pushed onto her back. “I… didn’t know omegas actually got this… wet in heat.”

Seras nodded, trying to respond to Integra’s words as two fingers twisted inside her. “Ah… yeah… Oh…” _How did Integra get so damn good at this?_ Integra was pressing kisses to her forehead, her cheeks.

“I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“You… _oh_.” Integra’s fingers were doing something, and it was something right.

Integra finally kissed her and Seras was rendered even more breathless. The faint scent that was on all Integra’s belongings was even more potent when they kissed. And _fuck_ , Seras did not want to taste or smell anything else ever again. Seras wondered what being mated by Integra, in her rut would be like. _What… how did?_ Her thoughts were brought to an end by her own end, vision slowly going white as Integra’s finger curled, hard, inside her and the thumb on her clit applied the exact right pressure. And Seras came down just as hard with Integra still hovering over her. If anyone walked in—if it didn’t result in immediately being injured on the way out, they wouldn’t be able to see Seras’s form under Integra between the long blonde hair and Integra’s larger form.

She was panting, and she could feel the slick that was still dripping out of her as she tried to adjust herself.

“Pillow?”

She nodded, and felt a pillow be tucked under her.

“Can I ask… something personal?”

Integra nodded.

“How does… it work?”

Integra sat back on her legs, "it's… different. It's… you've seen diagrams, haven't you?"

Seras nodded. Much like the parts of their assigned male alpha counterparts, except smaller and more internal or the medically appropriate term "retracted" and only becoming more visible once aroused. 

"I… I've never had someone want to be involved with _it_."

Seras frowned, and was more dumbfounded than anything else.

Integra pursed her lips together, thinking. "Maybe another time. If I decide to go off suppressants." A combination of aforementioned misogyny, long term suppressants and partners had definitely made talk surrounding her member difficult. Or even mentioning it. She ran her hand along Seras’s thigh, leaving a trail of slick, “I’d go into rut, probably, though.”

The thought sent an arousing image of Integra through her mind of Integra in rut. It sent a jolt through her back and legs, "I'd like that… to spend your rut with you."

"Mm.." Integra reached forward to rustle Seras's hair, "really?"

"Yes…" she whined when Integra's hand pulled out of her hair. But the whining plea did send a jolt through Integra. _Her_ omega _wanted_ her.

"Perhaps I can arrange it," she said, hand going between Seras's legs again, and she was touching Seras once more. Her other hand caressed Seras's breast, "when… I put you in my bed… when you fell asleep on my couch… I wanted you to stay there… to be beside you…"

"O-oh… really?"

"You looked so cute…" she curled her fingers, "wrapped up in my blanket."

Seras nodded, or tried to, "it smelled good…" In a more coherent moment, she might have realized how painfully obvious Integra's courting had been, and how painfully _more_ oblivious she was. And how well Integra's instincts responded to hers.

Integra smirked, "that's how I smell."

"You smell good."

"You too," Integra continued, coaxing Seras to the edge with gentler motions, "you're so wet…"

"I… I want to make my… oh, fuck, ah…"

“You sound even more beautiful,” the words were whispered close to Seras’s ears.

“Oh…” her body shook as her words and touch pulled her over.

Integra made a pleased sound, kissing Seras’s cheek.

Seras finally relaxed enough to speak again, "nest. I want to make a nest here. At least for my heat until it subsides… you don't have to keep it here."

Integra nodded, "you can use my blankets."

 _That did sound quite nice_. Seras sat up, "can you get me some water before it comes back…"

Integra nodded, getting up but not before wrapping Seras in one of her blankets and making sure she was comfortable.

Seras was cozy, but after a couple minutes of Integra being gone and the midst of her heat-addled brain made it very concerning that she was not present, and when Integra did come back, she pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"You left."

"Water," she said, holding out the cup.

Seras suddenly felt a bit dumb, taking the cup and drinking. "Thank you… heat makes it confusing."

"I'll try to remember to make you take your suppressants later."

Seras nodded, gulping down the remaining water.

And the rest of the afternoon and into the late evening was spent like that, Seras and Integra either cuddled together or Integra between Seras's legs, coaxing away the ache with her hands, or fetching water for both of them, and occasionally Seras moving the short wall of blankets and pillows around them, and keeping herself wrapped in one of the blankets. Integra's directness and coherency were more comforting than Seras expected as the heat's initial pain continued to reduce late into the evening. She shifted in Integra's arms, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

Integra's hand sleepily pet her hair, "rest…" Seras appreciated the gesture, and tried to, finally getting somewhat comfortable and at least relaxing.

—

Morning came early for Seras, as she apparently had fallen asleep. And a more dull ache than the sharp cramps of yesterday. At least the suppressants were kicking back in. It was reassuring that even if she made enough errors with scheduling to allow her body to go into heat, returning to correctly taking it usually resolved the heat faster. Seras looked at Integra, thinking of all the loving, gentle words between them, and the nest around them. The way Integra's hands felt on _every_ part of her body. The way Integra carried her back to the dorm and relieved her. And then again, and _again_. She buried her face in Integra's chest, the fabric of the sports bra soft against her face.

And Integra stirred, "Seras? Do you need something?"

"No… just… waking up."

"Alright."

"Thank you…" Seras whispered, Integra smiled, pulling Seras closer.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"I…" Seras flushed, "I'm really glad you're an alpha."

Integra ruffled Seras's hair, "I think for once, I am, too."

"Can… I use your shower?"

"Yeah. I put your change of clothes on my desk."

Seras pulled a blanket around herself, getting up and out of the bed. She could feel the sticky residue on her thighs and wherever Integra had inadvertently spread it (which was 'damn near everywhere'). And smell Integra's scent more intensely. On her. In the whole room. Blanket tightly wrapped around herself and clean clothes in hand, she got to the bathroom and started the shower.

The shower was warm, hot water soothing sore muscles, and Integra's soap smelled nice. She got out, drying herself and checking herself over. No visible marks, thank goodness. She sighed softly, checking the scent glands under her ears. They were still slightly red and raised from the hormones. She sighed, putting on the clean clothes before returning to Integra's room. Integra had stripped the soiled blankets from the bed, leaving only the pillows and clean sheets, and a single blanket. And Integra wasn't in her room. She felt a spike in anxiety that this was just a one night stand. Something Integra had done out of instinct. A mostly irrational fear, but it still came to her.

Seras wandered into the kitchen to see Alucard. He looked up from whatever was in the plastic tray that still had half the microwave film on it. "Oh, hi Integra's 'she's-not-my-girlfriend.' She wouldn't tell me your name."

"Seras…"

"Hi, Seras. My apologies, also, her words, not mine. Along with 'fuck off' and 'mind your damn business.' "

Seras burst into laughter. It was hard to imagine Integra cursing, but it certainly was believable.

"She's running down to put stuff in the laundry. She'll be back."

“Oh, good...thanks."

Seras dug in the pantry for something to eat, settling on a granola bar and sitting down on the other chair.

“So…. you have classes with Integra?”

"Just microbiology."

"It's too late in the morning for science mumbo jumbo make sense to me," Alucard shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Yeah…"

Seras was saved by the bell when Integra walked back in with an empty laundry basket. And gestured her head for her to follow.

"Nice to meet you, Alucard," she said before following Integra down the hallway. "Integra. Can you… mark me? At least until the scent of my heat passes?"

Integra set down the basket once they were in her room, and wordlessly leaned down, bringing the side of her head to rub her own scent glands on Seras's, and let out a low sound as she pulled back by Seras's ear. "I've been… distracted all morning by yesterday… you still smell so good." She did the same with her other side, their scents intermingling as Seras got a proper sampling of Integra's faint scent again, "and your offering to spend a rut with me. I could go off for this fall break. Your heat, my rut, together. Contraceptives… of course…"

Seras swallowed hard, a fainter heat resurging through her, "I want that."

“We can plan more later,” Integra nuzzled their glands together again, before standing back upright.

"Can I stay today? I still… feel off and my backpack has all my school stuff. I think I left… your car is still on campus, isn’t it?”

“I’ll have to go back and get it. I can take you back to the dorm tonight, if you’d like.”

“That works…” Seras sighed, “I’ll have to email my professors… I only missed two classes, at least.”

“Do you want me to get your bag?”

“Please.”

Integra returned several minutes later with her bag and Seras sitting on the bed on her phone. Integra's hand met her waist and pulled her close again, "what are you looking at?"

"Emails," Seras scooted closer, resting against Integra, "I… have you talked to your ro- Alucard about me?"

"Did he say something?"

Seras could feel Integra stiffen, ever-so-slightly, "he referred to me as 'she's not my girlfriend.'"

Integra stiffened more, "he kept prying about the nature of our… relationship. Before this, obviously."

"Am I your girlfriend now?"

"If you have no qualms, yes."

"Girlfriends," Seras smiled, and felt Integra relax a bit.

"If he ever says something upsetting, tell me."

"Mm.." Seras continued to play with her phone, shifting in Integra's hold, "You'll have to start coming over to my dorm to study sometime."

“Just study?”

Seras hummed, setting down her phone, “Maybe.”

Integra rubbed Seras’s side, “Would you like to take one of my blankets back to the dorm with you?”

“Oh….yes…”

“They’ll be out of the dryer soon.”

Seras sighed, shutting her eyes, “Warm.”

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?”

“No.”

“Do you want to sleep and just watch movies?”

Seras hummed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she picked Seras up as she stood, carrying her back to the living room, settling on one of the recommended movies, and letting Seras cuddle back up her to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the most telling bit of this bit before I wrote it was a note that said 'the mortifying realization that i have to give integra some kind of phallic genitalia' (phrasing stolen from Maige in the comments)  
> you can google a/b/o anatomy and go from there if you are lost, or message/ask me on tumblr @vampiresandvindiction about Integra's righteous member that will appear in a future chapter


	3. Autumn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ludicrous amount of smut, and I've made peace with it.

Integra came up with Seras to her dorm room—it was quite small, but overall _very_ Seras. She had hardly noticed the setup, decor, or school work when she had first visited, or when she had dropped off a very sleepy Seras post-heat.

"I've… been nesting, by the way, since you let me take that blanket with me."

"Where?" Integra glanced around the room.

Seras pulled back the sheet hanging over the front of the low loft bed, revealing that she had shoved almost all of her pillows and blankets underneath. Along with a rather plush rug underneath all of it that looked to be recently acquired.

"Perhaps I should give you more of my blankets."

"I'd like that."

Seras crouched down, sitting underneath, suddenly aware that Integra might not fit as cozily. But Integra did follow, albeit slightly more cramped than Seras.

"I've been meaning to ask something," she said, "do… you still want to go into rut with me?"

Integra nodded, "I would…"

Seras pulled on the ends of one of Integra's bangs.

"What?"

A second light tug and Seras leaned up slightly to kiss Integra.

 _Oh_.

—

Seras was wrapped in the blanket Integra had given her, along with several pillows underneath the bed. It smelled pleasantly and faintly of Integra. And made for a comfortable, hidden spot to study and rest still. The mattress above hardly served its purpose anymore.

She heard a knock at her door and got out to answer it.

“Integra!”

Integra looked tired, but happy to see her, leaning in to kiss her, hand gently coming to caress the side of Seras’s face. “Midterms.”

“Fall break is in a couple of days, at least.”

“I’ve… been weening off my suppressants.”

“How is that?”

“It’s… something.”

“I’m going to stop taking mine tonight.”

Integra nodded. Seras could scent Integra properly as she pulled away. Her once-faint scent was becoming more intense, almost muskier. Like what one would expect an alpha to smell like. Seras inhaled again, sighing softly as she sat back on the edge of the bed. Integra grabbed Seras's chair, sitting down and setting down her backpack.

"Seras… I've been thinking about just switching to rut suppressants… being visibly an alpha. Not something that suppresses everything."

Seras pressed her lips together, "that's your choice."

"I've just been on them so long. Both my parents are betas, my whole family is betas...and my family's reputation and all that. I could ruin it. And… being an alpha _woman_."

Seras frowned. She knew alpha females were exceedingly rare and in the past, stigmatized, similar to male omegas. And Male alphas were relatively common, and highly respected. And unfortunately for Seras, almost entirely not her type. Part of the reason she, on some level, knew how lucky she was that she found Integra and could avoid an arduous coming out process. Same secondary-sex pairings were not as frowned upon, as long as they could reproduce. But the stigma of female alphas, she assumed, had faded with time.

"Why… would it ruin your family's reputation?"

“An alpha female?” Integra repeated herself, trying to clarify, “from a beta family?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Integra.”

Integra inhaled, trying to gather her thoughts. _Of course, a female omega could not understand._ "Genetic lottery, two X chromosomes with the A-type. And also… there is still a stigma surrounding being an alpha if you're not a man…. like male omegas, and of course, our genitals being so different."

"Oh," Seras glanced down at the floor.

"My parents knew from birth but... I went on the first variety of high-grade suppressants quite young. I hadn't even gone into rut."

"How long… when?"

"13? 14? Eventually, I developed a tolerance and had to move to a new kind."

Seras was borderline appalled. "Come here."

Integra raised an eyebrow.

Seras sighed, slipping off the edge of the bed and taking the two strides to wrap her arms around Integra.

"Seras—"

Seras rested her head on Integra, still hugging her tightly.

"It's why I've only casually dated betas. And why going off… has been interesting. Betas don't usually want to deal with all the… alpha things."

“You don’t have to go off if it’s just for me, Integra.” Integra had always managed to smoothly avoid having her affections returned and Seras finally had a partial understanding of why.

“Thank you. Maybe, for me, though. I’d like to know what it’s like to just be.”

—

Seras was hit by the first pangs of heat barely an hour after her last midterm on the walk back, and shot Integra a text. Apparently, fate was not on her side, and banking on Integra’s rut triggering her heat was not going to work out.

“My dorm room. Soon. Please.”

She managed to get back to her dorm room, huddled with a heating pad and Integra’s blanket. And the multiple smaller blankets Integra had brought her to indulge Seras’s nesting urges. She wanted Integra here, now.

Integra was across campus when she received the text, following up with a classmate on lab values. She had been ignoring her own early symptoms for the better part of the day and had taken a _very cold shower_ in hopes of reducing her scent before coming to campus.

“I have a… follow up with a professor. I’ll text you later.”

She made her way to Seras’s dorm, badging in and thankfully, using her own copy of the key to enter. And the scent of Seras’s full-blown heat hit her like a wall.

“Fuck, you really,” she crawled under the bed, “are in heat.”

“Need you…” Seras whined, lifting her hips. Touching herself had brought her close, yes. But she wanted, _needed,_ her alpha’s touch. Integra’s hands were upon her in a moment, pulling her into her lap, and Seras felt something different from when she usually sat in Integra’s lap.

"I'm here now."

“Is…" she ground against the growing hardness in Integra’s pants, “were you already in rut today…”

“Early stages…” Integra made a soft grunting sound, “I wanted you to get through your test.” Seras’s wetness and grinding against her through her pants generated the oddest combination of discomfort and pleasure. And Seras rolled her hips. Again, again, again and _again_. Integra undid her pants, pulling her underwear down and exposing her member, and Seras felt skin against skin and tried to move to get Integra inside her.

“Now, please…”

“Condom first.” Seras looked down, biting her lip. She watched Integra seek out the box that had been purchased several days prior, finally grabbing one as Seras rolled against her again. “Ahh… One second. I promise. Soon.” She rolled the condom over her member, and Seras slid against it again and made a soft, frustrated sound.

Through a combined effort, Seras finally got her in her, and slowly sank down, forehead resting against Integra's collar bone. Integra let out a groan, hips lifting against Seras, and Seras was still momentarily stunned. Integra’s fingers had felt so big inside her, but nothing compared to the full feeling of Integra’s member. She started to move, rolling her hips again, and Integra yanked Seras closer, pushing her back into the nest. The ache of heat fading to comforting pleasure.

“A-ah… Integra.”

Integra was rolling her hips, grinding desperately against Seras again, "I've been… worked up… all morning."

"O-oh—" the thought of Integra aching for her was arousing. "A-all morning?"

"Mm..." Integra wanted more, more, more. And so did Seras by the way her body responded to the desperate thrusting, hands fisting in the blankets beneath her and legs trembling as Integra’s hands pressed them back, too.

“Please…”

"I'm," Integra couldn't even get the word out, hips stuttering against Seras. Seras could hear the other noises Integra was making. The heavy breaths and muted sounds of pleasure as her hands slid from Seras’s legs to her hips to hold her steady through the desperate movements, until she was pulled over the edge first, and Seras followed soon after.

Integra pulled back, member still visibly throbbing and coated in slick, and she leaned forward to kiss Seras properly, until her panting subsided to more regular breaths.

“How was… calculus?”

“I think I did… good.”

Integra kissed Seras’s forehead, “Excited to spend our… cycle together?”

“Yes…” she smiled, “I want to spend it all with you. And watch TV and stuff…. No more studying.”

Integra leaned in, nosing Seras’s scent gland, “Mmmm… me, too.”

Seras laid back on the pillows, sitting herself up and Integra’s body draped over her like a blanket. It was impressive, that even with their size difference, Integra managed to fit so perfectly with her. She could feel Integra’s member, still half-hard on her thigh.

“Does… it stay like that.... The whole rut?”

“I think so,” Integra said, nosing Seras’s scent gland, sliding the condom off and discarding it aside, “It’s… not too uncomfortable.” Seras was quite comfortable on the pillows, along with the warming pad on her back.

“The whole week… how long does your rut last?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I’ve… suppressed it. Always. I’ve had a few… partial ruts, but always chemically ended.”

Seras sighed, running a hand through Integra's hair, "just don't accidentally… breed me. I really don't want to deal with… all that."

Integra chuckled, “I’m not going to breed you. Promise.” Integra had a very beautiful expression of devotion, though, hand gently stroking her cheek. Seras shut her eyes .“But you will come.”

“You’ve never failed,” Seras smiled, opening her eyes again. “I thought you couldn’t outdo yourself… with my last heat.” _And subsequent times in both Integra’s room and her dorm room, and that one time Integra had tried to initiate things in her living room_. “But that was… really good.” Somehow, nothing could seem to top the moment Integra had shoved her hand up her skirt and relieved her from her ache the first time, though. The raw desperation, spontaneousness, and the sheer look of protective desire on Integra’s face. Seras flushed deeply at the memory.

Integra kissed Seras’s forehead again, “Do you need water? Anything?”

“Not yet. I did put some water bottles in the fridge, though.”

“I’m so glad you’re a planner like me.”

Seras smiled, kissing Integra’s nose back, “I love you for it.”

Integra’s hand trailed up Seras’s thigh.

“I’m really starting to think you just like to have your hand up my skirt and on my coochie, though.”

Integra’s hand stopped, chuckling. “Can you blame me?”

Seras flushed, “I’m not complaining.”

"Your skirts are cute and give me such easy access," she rubbed the inside of Seras's thigh, "and I do so love your thighs, too. All of you. And you’re not even wearing a skirt right now.”

Seras kneed Integra lightly. “Perv.”

“I love you, too.” she said, still rubbing Seras’s thigh gently.

Seras pushed Integra back, straddling her middle and sitting back. And Integra _smirked_ at her. Seras shifted back until she was sure she was in the right spot, and then rolled against Integra. And it did work in wiping the smirk off Integra’s face, but Seras found herself concerned more with getting Integra inside her. _Again._

Apparently Integra had the same concern, “If… I knew it would feel this good…” She gritted her teeth, rolling up against Seras.

Seras bit her lip. Her slick was on Integra’s shirt and now Integra’s pants, apparently inconveniently coating everything it wasn’t supposed to. She tried to sink back onto Integra's member again, with no success.

“Need some help again?”

“Please…”

Integra fumbled for another condom, sliding it over her member before guiding Seras down. She watched Seras's eyes squeeze shut and lips part as she slowly took Integra into herself. She lifted her hips, and Seras squeaked, putting her hands on Integra to steady herself.

"You feel so good…"

Seras took a deep breath before starting to move again. "You do, too…."

Integra took one of Seras's hands, her other hand going to Seras's hip, helping her move.

"Aah…" Seras rolled her hips, eyes squeezing shut as her legs hugged Integra's hips.

"Seras…"

"Alpha," she whined, leaning forward to kiss Integra. But she couldn’t quite reach and whined for Integra a second time. Integra leaned her head up just enough to kiss Seras briefly, bucking her hips against Seras. 

“Mine,” Integra said, followed by a low groan and her hips bucking against Seras again.

“Yours,” Seras affirmed, kissing her again. Integra’s scent was all around her now, their scents intermingling, and she drank that in, too. All of it was quite too much, and she sat back up, trying to move again as her body trembled from the effort, Integra’s hand on her hip the only thing really stabilizing her motion. She was _so_ close. “I-I need…”

Her omega’s need was her need, and her other hand was on Seras’s hip, rolling them back over. Seras gripped her shirt again, pulling her down with her. The movement of her hips was rough, and Seras cried out quite loudly despite her attempts to stay quiet, body shaking as Integra continued despite Seras already having come. Neither of them could find words as Integra came, rutting against Seras in sheer need.

_Mine, mine, mine._

Seras clung to her shirt still as she came down, softly panting and Integra still looking at Seras with a look that could only be described as devotion and desire. A few moments passed until Integra rolled Seras to her side to lay beside her, rubbing her back. It would be at least an hour, hopefully, that they could both rest and be mostly comfortable. 

“Do you wanna watch something and relax for a bit?”

Seras nodded, "Yeah. I need… to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m going to grab your laptop. And take these clothes off.” Integra looked down again at where Seras’s slick had gotten, and how sweaty she was. _Thank god she had several changes of clothes she had Seras keep in her room, just in case._ Seras nodded, getting herself in her robe.

“Let me mark you properly first.” Integra wanted to be certain that if anyone saw Seras, they wouldn’t bother her. She took Seras’s face in her hands, tilting her head gently for easier access and leaned in to mark her with her own scent, and following on the other side. Seras stood still, enjoying the scent washing over her, especially when her hair which brushed against Seras’s face.

—

Several minutes later, Seras curled up while Integra did as she said, returning to sit beside her significantly fewer clothes, opening her laptop.

“Comfy?”

Seras moved, sitting up so she could be practically attached to Integra’s side, “Now.”

Integra pet Seras’s hair, “What do you want to watch?”

"Princess Bride?"

—

Integra turned it on, continuing to cuddle Seras until not even an hour later, Seras was getting more cuddly and eventually reaching into Integra's loose sweatpants and stopping short of her member.

“Water first.”

Seras pouted, and Integra stood up, leaving their nest to get a water bottle for Seras. Seras had never heard of an alpha _so damn willing to cockblock themselves_.

Integra returned less than a minute later, held the water bottle out to Seras, texting, “you need to drink water. And what do you want from McDonald’s?”

Seras took a short sip after Integra’s persuading, “McDonald’s? Are… you leaving?”

“No, but Alucard owes me a favor—several, actually—and he offered to bring us food.”

“Hmm…” Seras drank another sip, “I might eat some fries.”

Integra nodded, drinking from her own water bottle. “Anything else?”

“No… I’m really not hungry.”

Integra nodded, and sent a text to Alucard with some additional requests anyway.

“He’ll be over in half an hour or so…” she settled down beside Seras again, shutting the laptop and putting her phone down, and returning her focus to Seras, leaning in to kiss her again. Seras’s hand gripped the soft fabric of her T-shirt, refusing the let go as her free hand wandered and found the waistband of Integra’s sweatpants.

"You've… taken care of me so many times… Can I take care of you?

Integra regarded her for a moment, and right before Seras pulled her hand away, she softly responded. "Yes."

Seras hand slipped below the waistband and wrapped around her member, stroking slowly as she leaned back up to kiss Integra. She relished in the noise Integra made when her thumb rubbed the sensitive tip. She had touched herself, seldom. When she had entered her first rut, and the subsequent instances of needing suppressant increases. And although unable to 'get it up' as she had once joked, she had still been able to find some pleasure. But Seras around her, and now Seras's bare hand over her member, slow and teasing as it was, was sweet bliss.

Seras was very pleased with herself, and the expression on Integra's face. The way her eyelids fluttered shut for a few seconds. The shift of her hips with each movement of her hand. The round glasses slipping down her nose. For a moment, Seras was so transfixed she almost forgot what she was doing. And her own growing need.

She was pulled from her adoration by Integra's larger hand wrapping around hers. And Integra's other hand going to touch her. It went on for what felt timeless to both, punctuated by soft panting and relatively quiet noises until Seras’s eyes squeezed shut and she shuddered. “A-ah….”

Integra came not even a moment later, cum coating both her and Seras’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seras pulling on Integra's hair to kiss her is brought to you by Maige (@cosmicmiik on tumblr)


	4. Happy Fucking Season

Integra removed her hands first, coated in slick and cum alike. Seras's hand was in the same condition.

"I-I have another towel… it's by the door."

"It's already on my shirt," she sighed, wiping her hands on the loose t-shirt, taking it off and handing it to Seras.

Seras looked at Integra's upper body as she wiped her hands. Small, perky breasts and toned muscles and all, she realized how infrequently she saw Integra completely naked, if at all. "I want a shower."

Integra nodded, "I can't wait until this passes and we can both take a proper shower. If we do this again we're doing it at my place."

"We… could take a shower. The communal showers are not _that_ bad. They have stalls. And most people went home for break."

"After Alucard drops off dinner if you still want to," Integra said, grabbing her phone. "He should be over any minute."

Seras sighed contentedly, leaning up to kiss Integra, the exchange gentle as Integra’s hand cupped her face. And then her phone went off.

“That would be Alucard. I’ll put… some clothes on and be right back. Promise.”

Seras yanked her closer before she got up to rub her scent on her.

Integra made a soft noise of satisfaction, letting Seras mark her. Apparently, she was not the only one with a mild possessive streak, although it appeared Seras’s only came out in heat.

Integra was released after a moment, dressing in another clean change of clothes and fixing her hair before going downstairs to get the food from Alucard.

—

She returned after a short time.

“Miss me?”

Seras nodded, still under the bed in their nest.

“Alucard says hello.” Which wasn’t the truth but, Integra supposed that telling Seras that Alucard had greeted her with ‘happy fucking season’ and ‘please don’t stick your dick in the food’ was the thing Seras wanted to hear in this very moment. At least she had been able to ask about her family. Her absence during fall break was not particularly noteworthy, but it was something she was sure her family would try to pry out of Alucard. She joined Seras in their nest, and handed Seras the milkshake, along with a bag.

“He… you didn’t need to get me a milkshake.”

“You need to eat and drink enough, even if you’re in heat.”

Seras took a drink of the milkshake, eating a fry and watching Integra eat her own food.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

"I forgot how hard heat can make it to… eat and stuff…"

"At least omegas don't get a period, too"

"God, I remember finding out about that in sex ed. Alphas do luck out in terms of cycles. You just get to be horny and _pop boners_ for a couple of days."

Integra sighed, plucking a french fry from Seras's container, "for male alphas."

"True." Seras returning to her milkshake, crossing her legs and adjusting the blanket over herself.

"It can be uncomfortable… painful even, from the internal anatomy." She shifted, "Or just hypersensitive if it's hard for too long. Blood flow and whatnot."

"Hmm…" Seras sighed, drinking more of the milkshake, "it was skipped over in sex ed. I actually didn't learn about female alphas until anatomy and physiology."

Integra sighed, "sounds about right."

"I… was worried a lot when I was younger… because I'm attracted to mostly women and stuff… but with heats…"

"My parents still expect me to find a male beta to settle down with, too… I don't know what they think I'm going to do… I'm really glad we met, Seras…" she picked up another french fry, holding it in front of Seras's mouth.

"My parents should be pretty… nice about it," Seras opened her mouth, taking the fry. "You'll figure it out… we'll figure it out. I… don't know if I'm ready, either."

"Someday," Integra smiled, setting down the empty wrapper of her burger, "I can't wait to be out of school."

"Only 1 and a half more years for you, 2 and a half for me."

"Would you like to move in together next year? Or this spring?"

"I don't know if I'd be able to afford it… scholarship and my parents' military stuff is the only reason I'm going here."

"Do you want to though?"

"Yes."

Integra smiled, stealing a few more fries from her. She glared, "you should have got your own."

"I did. But where's the fun in that?

—

The desire to protect and provide faded to something more possessive and primal as Integra's rut peaked. And Seras welcomed it with her own hungry need; she found herself on all fours, hands fisting in the blankets for dear life as Integra moved against her.

"Mmm…" she groped Seras's breast. “You feel so _damn_ good…" The hand slipped down to stimulate Seras’s clit.

The sound, the feeling were all the same—wet, desperate, and hot. And the sounds Seras made became increasingly broken as Integra chased her release. The cadence of her hips was rough, almost careless; her own moans were equally desperate and littered with Seras’s name, until she finally came, pressing her whole body against Seras.

Seras wasn’t even sure how much time had passed when Integra pulled out, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, and discarding the condom in the trash can that had migrated closer to the nest. “You good?”

"Y-yeah…"

Integra adjusted _her_ omega on the pillows. They were both quite sweaty and Seras’s lower half was particularly coated in slick. She ran her hand along Seras's side, laying beside her again. Seras pulled the hand to the center of her chest, holding it close to her.

“Mmm… I love you…”

Seras pressed her lips together, and from some intersection of post-orgasmic bliss, the hormones raging in her body, and sheer exhaustion, she started to cry.

"Hey…" Integra sat up slightly, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no… I'm just happy… that I met you and we're together and…" she turned around, wrapping her arms securely around Integra. She pet Seras's hair as she buried her face in her neck.

"Me too."

Seras sighed, messing with the loose bangs that had escaped Integra’s ponytail. “I love you…”

“I love you too… You really like to mess with them, don’t you?”

Seras kissed Integra’s neck, “Shut up…”

Integra smiled, arms tightly wrapped her still, and didn’t respond.

—

Hardly three days and a half later, Seras’s heat started to fade into exhaustion, and Integra’s rut followed suit, only less exhausted. Integra wrapped Seras up in the robe and grabbed her towels, soap, and shower things. And herself in a towel to go to the showers.

“Do you want to walk?”

Seras nodded, standing up slowly.

“I hope you’re not too sore... Do you want me to carry you?”

Seras considered Integra's offer for a moment. Her lower body felt much weaker than she wanted to admit. She tied the robe around her waist, leaning on the bed. "...yes.”

Integra picked Seras up, carrying her to the showers and turning on the water. Seras shed the robe, Integra taking a proper look over her in the bright lighting. She had left quite a few marks—intentionally—and unintentionally. Integra shed her own towel, pulling Seras under the stream of water by her hand.

It was warm, and Seras hadn’t realized how covered in sweat, cum, and slick she was until it started rinsing off.

“Better?”

Seras nodded, grabbing her soap and starting to wash herself, Integra doing the same. Finally both clean, Seras stepped out of the shower first, drying off.

“I don’t even want to think about washing… all those blankets and clothes.”

“I’ll help,” Integra said, rinsing out her hair one last time before stepping out. “The trash and stuff too.”

—

Seras suddenly realized how tired she was when she sat back on the bed, lying back, still wrapped loosely in her towel. Integra smiled, laying on the mattress with her. The past couple days of being in a bordering-on-being-cramped nest made stretching out beside her and the cool air welcome as she pulled the nearly-asleep Seras close and shut her own eyes. Her hair was still wet and strewn all around them, but she didn’t particularly care as she fell asleep, too.


	5. Just Alpha Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short update and a break from the smut, and my titles get comedically worse

Integra woke to Seras cuddled up to her side, and smiled softly, recalling the past couple of days. It was… different than anything she had done before. Trusting her instincts, expressing such wild desire. She pet Seras's hair, finding herself some clothes that weren't too dirty to start laundry and take out the trash. She returned to Seras still resting, and shook her shoulder.

"Seras… babe…"

 _Babe?_ _What kind of frivolous…_

"Hmm?"

"You've been asleep for almost 10 hours, I think."

Seras extended her arm out towards Integra, still half-asleep "I'm tired."

"I… you should probably eat something and drink some water."

"...Yeah." Seras sat up, albeit slowly, looking at her.

Integra took the two steps to the refrigerator, returning with a half-empty water bottle.

—

Once Seras was appropriately fed, Integra suggested a trip to the grocery store, "We can go to my house after."

"Sounds good." Seras sorted through her clothes, finding a pair of rather atrociously patterned leggings, and upon consideration, stole one of Integra's few non-button shirts from the pile, pulling it on. A rather plain t-shirt that was somehow too snug and too long, but comfortable enough.

"That's my shirt."

"I know."

"Then are you ready to go?"

"Almost." Seras grabbed her backpack with some other clothes and items. She came up to her, hands sliding along the soft flannel of Integra's shirt. The sharing between Integra's rut and Seras's heat had brought them much closer, in many ways. A mix of talking and intimacy eased both of their anxieties, and a strengthening of their bond. She leaned up slightly, kissing her gently.

"Now I am."

Integra smiled, hand lingering on her waist, "let's go."

—

"You can take two trips, you know."

"But I don't have to," Integra said, carefully holding all the bags and closing the trunk even more carefully to avoid dropping things.

Seras chuckled, "Is this some weird alpha thing I'm just now finding out about?"

"Don't think so. Just I don't see a point in taking more than one trip."

Seras shrugged, with two bags in hand as they went up the stairs.

Integra unlocked the door somehow. How, Seras may never understand, but the door was open and Seras shuffled in behind Integra, setting their groceries on the counter.

"I want to make the brownies right now."

"I'll get to putting groceries away then."

"Can you turn on the oven, too?"

"Yeah."

Seras started gathering a bowl, measuring cups, and things as Integra put groceries away. By the time Integra finished, Seras was mixing, and she wrapped an arm loosely around Seras.

"Smells good."

"Are you talking about me or the brownies?"

"Both."

Seras leaned back into Integra's hold slightly, "can you get a pan for me?"

"Sure," Integra returned with a pan, spraying it with oil and setting it beside her.

“Oh… thank you. You didn’t need to spray it for me.”

“You’re welcome,” she returned to holding Seras’s waist, watching from behind her as she poured the brownie mix.

“You really got used to having your hands all over me…” Seras said, mocking annoyance.

“Could you blame me?” she patted Seras’s hip very lightly before releasing her so she could put the pan in the oven.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad I’m putting this bun in the oven and not a different one.”

“Brownies aren’t… I swear to fuck, Seras.”

Seras giggled, shutting the oven door.

“You’re worse than Alucard.”

“Am I?” Seras sighed.

“Absolutely incorrigible, completely and utterly terrible.”

Seras hummed, mocking innocence for aforementioned punnery and lack of taste. “And yet here I am, in your kitchen.”

“Indeed you are," she said, grabbing the bowl from the counter to wash.

Seras smiled, "thank you."

"Thank _you_ for suggesting brownies."

"You're welcome. Thank _you_ for taking care of my room."

Integra hummed, dropping the dish back in the sink, "thank _you_ for allowing me to mate with you."

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

Integra chuckled, returning to rinsing out the dish and putting it on the drying rack, extending her arm to Seras. "Come here."

“Make me.”

Integra dropped her arm, returning to the dishes. Seras mocked a pout even though she wasn't paying attention, coming over and wrapping her arms around Integra and leaning on her back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Seras smiled, “What do you want to do while the brownies bake?”

“We can sit out on the porch. Alucard will be awake soon, I’m sure, to pester you about how it was, if you want to avoid that.”

Seras chuckled, “Sounds nice.”

“The Alucard bit or the porch?”

“The porch, dummy.”

“You’re so lucky you’re behind me or I would splash you.”

"You asked," she squeezed her arms around Integra before letting go.

—

Seras sat on the chair on the balcony. It was rather small, but it was nice to be in the fresh air.

"It's starting to cool off already… I can't believe it's already October. Halloween in a week…"

"I've never celebrated Halloween."

"Why not?"

"Just…" Integra was silent for a moment, "I just haven't."

"...Alright…" Seras tried to think of a way to move past the awkward pause. "Do you want to celebrate with me? I'm sure someone I know will have a party, or something. We could go together. Dress up as something together."

"What do you want to dress up as?"

Her face brightened, "I want to be a bat. What do you want to be?"

Integra shrugged, "I can't think of anything. I've never dress up for Halloween."

"You'll think of something..."

"That gives us a week, including school for me to sort it out.”

“And you don’t _have_ to wear something you can just come with me." 

“I would like going _with_ you.”

“That reminds me… fuck. I forgot about the cute lingerie I wanted to wear during my heat.”

“All your lingerie is cute.”

“Did you see the atrocity of a sports bra I put on under this?”

“What’s wrong with sports bras?”

“You look good in a sports bra. I don’t.”

Integra shrugged.

“Or is it just cute because it’s on me?”

Integra reached a hand out, poking Seras’s chest. “Yes.”

“Actually, I hate you.”

“I know.”

Seras shifted back in the chair, looking at her phone before taking a picture of Integra.

"What are you doing…?"

"Taking a picture of you."

"I know that. Why?"

"To use as my wallpaper."

She pulled out her own phone, leaning over, pressing a kiss to Seras's cheek and taking a photo.

"Send me that photo."

“Of course”


	6. Spooky Scary Seras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted before Halloween, but it's Halloween time! (and they are corny and so gay :')  
> Also, a little kinky at the end and I wanted to add an author's note to always negotiate pre-scene and check in with your partner throughout!

Integra pulled Seras back by her hips into her lap, movie playing on the TV, and a small plate of brownies in hand.

"—Oh."

She took the opportunity to nose Seras's scent gland before relaxing back. Seras took another bite of her brownie, leaning back against Integra.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"After this do you want to go to my room?"

Seras hummed, "sure."

Integra crooned back, not replying and continuing to slowly move her hands up and down Seras's sides. Seras, quite comfortable, relaxed completely in her hold and paid attention to the movie. Integra half-paying attention, half-focused one snuggling her omega.

Eventually, Seras fell asleep first, and Integra, too comfortable to be bothered with moving, removed her glasses, pulled them to lay properly on the couch, and promptly fell asleep.

—

Seras woke up first, cuddled up tightly to Integra in an instinctual search for warmth, she sighed softly, nuzzling Integra’s chest, and wrapping her arms tighter. She heard Integra sigh, shifting. She looked up at her, smiling at the calm look on her face. She released her grip, starting to wiggle out of Integra’s so she could get up to go the bathroom, and get something to eat.

She settled at the table, bowl of cereal and spoon in hand, glancing at Integra, still sprawled across the couch. Seras sighed and heard the front door open, and a rather tired looking Alucard appearing.

“Oh, fuck. Hi, Seras. I didn’t know you both were back.”

“Sorry…?”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect… I’m not used to the apartment smelling like Alpha.” He glanced at Integra on the couch, “I’m glad she found you.”

Seras perked up, “I’m glad I found her, too.”

He sat across from her, speaking in a surprisingly serious tone. “I mean it. I know… some of why she doesn’t want people to know she’s an alpha and she really likes you, you know.”

Seras blushed, “I really like her… too.”

“Just… be patient. With the alpha stuff.”

Seras nodded, “I… am.”

“Alright. I’m off to bed then,” he stood, “Have fun and _stay safe_.”

Seras tried to glare, eating another spoonful of cereal as he disappeared into the hallway, glancing at the couch where Integra was still (hopefully) asleep. She finished her bowl of cereal, messing with her phone for a bit before settling on the couch beside her, and petting Integra’s hair.

“Mmmm…”

“Sleepyhead.”

Integra turned just enough to look at Seras, “You got all your sleep yesterday.”

She reached for Integra’s glasses, offering them.

“Thank you.”

Seras kept petting her hair, “Of course.”

—

The rest of fall break was spent in kind, Integra returning to suppressants that evening and Seras finding herself missing her scent as it began to fade with each day, and the realization she would be back on campus on the last day. 

—

“When would you like me to drop you back off at the dorm?”

“Later.”

“Alright,” Integra continued to scoot her schoolwork around, getting it ready for Monday. Seras came up behind Integra, wrapping her arms around her, humming.

"Seras?"

Seras hummed again, tightening her arms, nuzzling her. Integra crooned softly back, setting the book back on the desk.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“...me too.”

“Can I come over tomorrow after class?”

“Of course.”

Seras sighed, releasing Integra from her hold

“The semester will be over before you know it. And then we can discuss moving in.”

She perked up, “I know we discussed it during heat… I’d really like that.”

“My parents pay for my portion of the rent.”

“...They can’t know about me, can they?”

“Not for now,” she swallowed, “They’ll have to come around… eventually.”

“It’ll be okay.”

Integra sighed, “I know I mentioned going off complete suppressants. I’ll… develop a tolerance, eventually, anyway. They’re really not meant to be used as long as I’ve been on them.”

“You don’t have to, for my sake.”

“I got teased at school when the first ones started to fail. My parents transferred me between schools… they’re really only to prevent early puberty or for medical conditions.”

Seras shifted. _Something_ was clearly on Integra’s mind, even if she wouldn’t state it openly. “You have plenty of time to think it over.”

Integra looked back at her school work, clearly still thinking. “Thank you.”

—

Halloween came faster than Integra was prepared for, and the party not soon enough for Seras who paraded into school in her bat kigurumi, and back to her dorm with Integra.

“Are you excited?”

Integra sat back on Seras’s desk chair, “I’m excited to go with you.”

"What do you think?"

"You look cute."

Seras leaned down, kissing her. She could feel Integra going to cup her breast, her other hand going to rest on her hip as they kissed. She stood, releasing her breast to wrap her arms more loosely and smoothly bringing her thigh between Seras's legs. Apparently, Integra’s handsy-ness (and subsequent horniness) knew no bounds, particularly since she had gone through rut. Not that Seras was going to complain, but it was a change.

"After the party," Seras broke the kiss.

"Mmm… is that a promise?"

"Yes."

“Then let’s get going.”

“Are you really just going like that? And we have a couple of hours.”

“Lumberjack?” Integra tried, adjusting her shirt.

“Jeez. Sure.”

Integra smirked, pecking Seras’s lips again. “Unless you have other suggestions.”

“It’s what you wear every day, Mr. Lumberjack in the flannel.”

“I wear non-flannel shirts.”

“That’s not an argument,” she said, lightly smacking Integra’s chest.

“It’s believable.”

“You, your flannels, and your _wood_ ,” she teased.

Integra took a moment to get the rather terrible joke before sighing.

“You started it,” Seras smiled.

“I’m not hard…” She _couldn’t_ get hard, more accurately. Another reason to get off suppressants, she chided herself.

“It was a joke.”

“I know.”

Seras reached her arms back up around Integra to kiss her. “But you can still be my strong lumberjack girlfriend.”

“And my girlfriend who drives me batty,” Integra kissed her back and Seras chuckled, letting Integra grope her a bit more, hands lifting her up and setting her up on the desk. “You sure you want to wait until after the party?”

Seras bit her cheek. “Yeah.”

Integra released Seras from her hold a bit, “So, a couple of hours. What do you wanna do?”

“I know _you_ have a paper to work on.”

—

The afternoon was relatively uneventful, Integra finally settling to write her sociology paper, and Seras hiding under the bed in their nest to watch youtube videos and lose track of time. Seras came behind Integra, placing her hands on her shoulders.

“It’s time to go.”

“Do you want to drive?”

“I don’t plan on drinking. Do you?”

“No. I can drive.”

—

Pip answered the door, in what appeared to be a pirate costume,“Oh, hey Seras, you came.”

“Yeah! I brought my… friend, Integra.”

Pip glanced at Integra, “Well, glad you could make it. C’mon it. Everyone’s in the living room.”

Integra came in after Seras, following them to the living room and promptly sitting on the couch. There was, as Seras said, a lot of fellow students, mostly people she did not know. Although, Seras seemed to at least know most of their names and was socializing quite happily with. Integra smiled to herself, and chose to continue to observe rather than interrupt. It appeared Seras had actually committed the most to a Halloween costume, the rest halfway worn costumes or joke costumes. 

Pip sat beside her, offering a beer.

“I’m good.”

“Designated driver?”

“Yep.”

“More for us. So, how do ya know Seras?”

“Biology. We study together, hang out, whatnot. How do you know Seras?”

“High school friends. Went to prom, but nothing ever panned out, ‘cause ya know… beta.”

Integra shrugged, trying not to be even _slightly_ jealous, but there was a seething bit of possessiveness that came up. “Yeah.”

“Well… anyway, feel free to wander around. I think we’re probably just gonna turn on something, and I know the guys were gonna go out and smoke and whatever but there’s some pizza and whatever else people brought in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.”

Pip nodded, “Oh yeah, and for curiosity, what are you dressed up as.”

“Lumberjack.”

Pip didn’t seem particularly convinced but shrugged. “Alright.”

Integra did wander to the kitchen, finding the aforementioned pizza and Seras catching up with her, “Thank you for coming with.”

“Yeah.”

Seras sighed softly, “‘Pip and co’ will be back in a bit and we’re gonna watch Nightmare Before Christmas and whatever other spooky movies they’ve managed to rent last minute.”

—

The evening progressed to, and peaked at watching The Nightmare Before Christmas surrounded by people, most of which were not sober, singing ‘This Is Halloween’ ended up being a far more enjoyable evening that Integra had expected, Seras seated beside her and joining in, as terribly off-key as everyone was. Halloween was not something she particularly celebrated in the past, but now it seemed like something she would enjoy in the future.

—

Around one in the morning, Seras started to get tired, leaning up to whisper in Integra’s ear over the sound of shenanigans and a movie.

“Can we go back to your apartment?”

“Yeah.”

Seras got up, Integra tailgating as she said her good-byes to everyone. As the door shut, Seras felt Integra’s hand slide around her waist as they walked back to the car.

“Not that _bad_ , huh?”

“No,” while she wasn’t looking, Integra knew Seras was smiling, “But let’s get home.”

The drive back was punctuated by Seras’s discussion of the various movies and videos, and Integra’s laughter.

—

Integra kept her arm loosely around Seras as she sat back on the bed, making Seras the taller one as she remained standing.

“I want to try something.”

Seras bit the inside of her lip.

“Have you heard of edging?”

“No…”

“I… will bring you right up to orgasm, and then stop a couple of times. And then let you finish. It’s… supposed to make it more intense.”

“I’ll… I don’t see why not? I’m game.”

Integra smiled at her, pulling her closer until Seras sunk down to straddle her. She started kissing Seras, undoing the kigurumi, sliding it off her shoulders.

Seras let out a soft sigh, feeling Integra's hands slide over her until her upper half was bare, and hands slowly sliding back up along warm flesh. Slow motions until she rolled them over, putting Seras on her back and looking down at her. Integra made a slightly frustrated sound as she ground her hips against her, and Seras rolled back. She pulled away, working the rest of the kigurumi off, letting Seras get higher on the bed and more comfortably supported by pillows, and working her panties off as well.

“God, you’re so pretty.”

Seras blushed, “You sure you didn’t drink anything?”

“Positive.”

She smirked up at Seras, meeting her eyes as she ran her hands along her thighs, hand going to touch exposed, wet flesh. The way her thighs tensed just so slightly was just so _pleasing_. The way her chest would rise and fall faster with each touch. Seras absolutely transfixed with what she was doing, and likewise, Integra transfixed with her responses. Integra curled her fingers until she found the right angle.

“Ah…”

She always _knew_ when she was doing something right, still fucking Seras with her fingers. The way Seras’s eyes lost focus, and her stomach would tense, followed by her lower body.

She pulled her hand away.

“Ah…. Integra... I was so close.” She hadn’t expected Integra to get her _that_ close.

“Soon, I promise.”

“Please…” Seras tried to sneak her own hand down to touch herself.

Integra’s hand caught it, “Be patient.”

Seras whimpered. Integra’s free hand was sneaking back up her thigh to touch her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her inner thigh.

And then, finally, she did. It was slow, teasing. But at least Integra was touching her again. And then she slowed even more and Seras tried to rock against her hand, trying to reach orgasm.

“Please, Integra… please...”

“What if I left you here like this, on the edge?” she pressed another kiss to Seras's thigh, planning to press further kisses.

Seras _logically_ knew Integra would not _leave_ her. And that Integra _intended_ it in a hot way. But all her mind could focus on was _‘what if I left you?’_ And in their current vulnerable state, she started to panic, and instinct started to kick in.

Integra felt Seras stiffen and then heard a soft keening sound. She looked back up at Seras. Seras was staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth half open and breathing more rapidly with each breath.

“Hey, hey… what’s wrong?”

“Don’t leave me… please don’t… no…” her voice was almost a whisper through panicked breaths, all arousal gone.

“I’m not going to leave. Fuck, Seras… I’m here.” She removed both her hands and that only increased Seras’s panic until Integra came face to face with her, “I’m right here, shhh... It’s okay.”

Seras’s hands went straight for the soft, loose fabric of Integra’s shirt, “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going…” Integra carefully pulled Seras closer until she could safely roll them to their sides. “I promise.”

Seras hid her face in Integra’s shoulder, sniffing.

Integra rubbed her back, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault…”

“It is. I need to check in with you better.”

Seras’s hands released their grip on Integra’s shirt a bit, “I… I don’t mind pleading, but I don’t want to _beg_.”

“Alright... I'm sorry I hurt you. I won’t threaten to leave you, ever. In any context. I promise.”

“Thank you…” she cuddled up closer to Integra.

“Anything else?”

“No… Please… just keep holding me.”

Integra tightened her arms around Seras, “Can do.”

Seras kept her face fixed to Integra’s shoulder, “Thank you…”

“Of course.”

Integra rubbed her back. She felt Seras shift more comfortably, _so_ perfectly nestled against her. She sighed softly, pulling one of the blankets over both of them and continuing to hold her until she eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this, first time writing ABO in years, and first proper experimenting with modern AU hellsing + sertegras <3


	7. Chadtegra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles are getting progressively non-sensical. I wanted to at least update *once* this month, so have a smut.

Seras woke to her phone going off, trying to get out of Integra’s arms, finally grabbing her phone and answering. It was a reminder call for an appointment and thankfully, not someone who would hear her still trying to pry herself from Integra’s half-asleep clinging.

“Babe…? What is it?

“I had to answer the phone and your cuddling almost had me miss a call.”

“Sorry,” she pulled Seras closer.

“You’re not sorry,” she put her head to Integra’s chest, “And I don’t mind.”

“Who was calling?”

“Doctor’s office. Appointment… Friday.”

“...Is everything alright? You can talk to me about anything, Seras.”

“Yeah. Just a check up.”

“Also  _ please _ don’t tell me you go to one of my family’s clinics.”

“Nope,” she sighed, “I’m going to need to get up to go to class soon. And see if I have any clean clothes, lest I do the bat walk of shame.”

“It’s not shameful,” Integra chuckled, “I think I still have some of your clothes in my top dresser drawer.”

“Thanks. You’ll also have to drive since we took  _ your _ car.”

“Can do.”

She remained snuggled to her a bit longer before prying herself out of bed.

—

Seras came back to Integra's place post doctor's appointment, immediately taking the opportunity to snuggle up with Integra and try to  _ relax _ . Although there was still discomfort from the appointment.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I did want to talk about something though."

"What is it?"

"I know you don't plan to go off suppressants. But I had an IUD placed."

Integra paused for a moment, trying to recall, and then glanced at Seras again, "Oh. Oh—okay."

"I trust you… it's just I'd rather be sure. All the time."

"Of course," Integra ran a hand through her hair.

Seras sighed softly, nuzzling into Integra's hand. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Also, I’m not pregnant.”

“Good news.”

Seras nuzzled up to Integra, humming. Integra reached her arm around Seras, keeping her cuddled up in her lap and petting her hair. She could feel Seras start to relax, and smiled, continuing to cuddle her.

"It's almost finals week."

"It's not  _ that _ soon," Seras poked Integra's side.

"Four weeks."

"And then winter break."

"I will be visiting my parents."

Seras pouted, "do you want to meet mine? They'll be fine with you. Probably."

"Maybe… I'd like to spend some of winter break together. I need to finish sorting things out with my parents."

"Alright," Seras cuddled back up, "let me nap.  _ Please. _ "

—

Integra popped the hood, jacking up Seras's car, grabbing the pan and wrench, and slid underneath.

She heard footsteps near the car, and glanced to the side, still undoing the drain plug.

"Seras?"

"Hey."

"I said you could stay inside."

"I wanted to watch."

Integra slid out from underneath, looking up at Seras, and trying not to linger to long on the view it gave her. "It's not that exciting." Although she knew Seras was undoubtedly grateful that she had offered to change her oil, and it was nice to do something for her.

Integra slid back partially under, and reached her hand back up in the engine to grab the filter, inadvertently spilling oil on her shirt. She chucked it in the oil catch pan, and slid back from underneath, looking back up at Seras. Eyes lingering this time on the _ lovely _ view under her skirt. And thankfully, Seras did not seem to notice. How Seras managed to wear skirts this late into the fall was honestly impressive, but she wasn’t going to complain about that, either.

—

Integra came out of the shower, smelling much less like used motor oil and to join Seras, who was comfortably laying in bed with her phone.

"Hello stinky," she looked up.

"It's not my fault your car's oil got all over me."

"I think you were more focused on looking up my skirt than changing the oil and that's the problem."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "you weren't complaining."

Seras shot Integra a look, "you can look up my skirt just not... Jeez. Okay. You can look up my skirt."

The faintest hint of a smirk tugged at Integra's lips. "Is that an invitation?"

She pressed her lips together, glancing at Integra. "Maybe."

Integra's hand went to rest on Seras's hip, "I would love to be quite up your skirt…" 

Seras flushed, "what… would you like to do?"

Integra's hand slowly slid down to Seras's thigh, "you could sit on my face."

Seras flushed  _ even more _ .

The hand slid up his skirt and to the slim waistband of Seras's panties, starting to pull them down.

"Ever since going into rut you've been insatiable."

Integra smirked, pressing her lips to Seras's cheek, “I was before, too.”

"I… are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Seras reached down to get her panties the rest of the way off, kneeing Integra in the process.

"Keeping the skirt on?"

Seras glared, "sure."

Integra smiled rolling back onto her back, "then come here."

Seras got up before reality set in that she was going to be straddling Integra's head. She flushed again. Integra slid off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

Seras shifting up she was straddling Integra's chest. Integra adjust herself down a bit, putting her arms under Seras’s legs and forcing her up, "you have to actually be close to my mouth."

Seras could tell Integra was staring. It was  _ so embarrassing _ , honestly. She was hovering over Integra's face, flush deepening and trying to look anywhere else.

Her hands remained on Seras's thighs, pulling her down, tongue pressing experimentally against wet flesh, drawing a gasp. And then, starting to press her lips in slow, open mouthed kisses, eliciting a soft, surprised noise.

Her tongue ran along her labia once more, pressing apart and then back down and pressing  _ in. _ Seras jerked. The pressure was  _ precise _ .

“Integra!”

Seras tried not to grind or press against Integra’s mouth. It all felt so  _ wet _ , so  _ hot _ and it felt so  _ good _ . She wasn’t even sure how much of the wetness was her own slick and how much was Integra’s wet tongue working over and then back into her. On Integra’s part, she didn’t care, her mouth remained fixed on the wet heat of Seras's body, eyes watching Seras, pupils blown wide with desire. Tongue pressing, thrusting, tasting.

“Ah- Ah- Alpha-”

Seras’s hands flew to the pillows in front of her to try to support herself, thighs trembling even in Integra’s firm hold as she started to rock her hips very slightly. Integra didn’t falter, fueled by her own need to see Seras brought to her height, to be the only one to see her like this, to have all of her. And she did, to some extent, have all of her at this moment.

Seras’s hands fisted, chest heaving as she neared her peak. She was  _ almost  _ there _.  _ Integra yanked her down slightly, movements losing all semblance of rhythm and urging her on. Seras finally gave in, riding Integra’s face until she was sent over the edge, eyes squeezing shut and a howl of pleasure escaping her.

She was still quivering as Integra lifted her slightly, warm breaths tormenting sensitive flesh and trails of slick still connecting them. Seras finally separated, getting off of Integra and looking, only to realize the absolute mess she had made of Integra's face and hair. Her hand flew to cover her own blushing face.

"I love it when you call me alpha…" her voice heavy with arousal, and clearly pleased.

Seras kept her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to look away and covering herself with her skirt. She started to sit up, tongue cleaning away the remnants of slick on her lips and grabbing her previously discarded towel to wipe her face, "And I don't think I can be deterred from looking up your skirt  _ ever _ now."

Seras flushed still, “I can’t believe you.”

“Believe it,” she licked the remaining residue from her lips before leaning it to kiss Seras.

Seras kissed her back, sighing softly, still flushed but no longer covering her face. “Where are my panties.”

“I don’t know. You took them off. You could always  _ not _ wear them.”

“I’m not looking to flash you more than I already have.”

Integra chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I’ve already seen everything.”

Seras momentarily considered doing that at some point in the future if for no other reason than to see Integra’s response, searching around and finally locating the soft lace garment and standing up to put it back on, acutely aware of Integra’s lingering gaze as she retrieved her glasses.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Christmas Special (tm) and hopefully I will be updating more frequently, if you've been following me on tumbr you know I've been dealing with all kinds of stuff the past couple months. Hope you all enjoy this short update for now and a bit of smut!

Seras's finals were done yesterday, and her morning and early afternoon had been spent packing a suitcase to return home, punctuated by Integra’s entrance into her dorm room. She came in wordlessly, laying back on Seras’s bed, backpack dropped on the floor beside it.

“Done with finals?”

“Yeah.”

Seras got up from her desk, getting up on the bed’s edge. She reached her hand over to put her hand on Integra’s shoulder.

“That rough?”

“Not… that rough. I’m going to be driving to see my parents tomorrow afternoon.”

“We’ll be able to call over winter break.”

“I’ll miss you.”

Seras sighed, climbing closer to Integra and pulling her slightly into her lap. She could feel Integra’s arm loop over her and sigh. “Me too.”

The subject of her parents was not something she wanted to broach anymore than she already had, and cuddled her head into Seras’s lap. It was nice, for once, to be the one being cuddled and coddled. She felt Seras’s hands start to undo the loose, messy braid that had been a fixture of finals week. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled to a calmer state.

Seras smiled, “And I’ll text you constantly, promise.”

“Mmm… more motivation to actually check my phone.”

“And break will be over before you know it.”

Integra smiled to herself, “How far away from here do your parents live?”

“Just an hour and a half drive. Sometime you’ll have to come.”

“Yeah,” she said, “Also, I have a Christmas present I’m going to give you before I leave. I want you to open it on Christmas, though.”

Seras perked up, “I’ll have to get you something too.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ll send it to you-”

“Send it to the apartment.”

Seras sighed, pulling Integra’s hair away from her face. She felt Integra shift to push herself up to kiss her. Seras reached her hand to cup Integra’s face and stop her just short. And then lean her head forward to kiss her.

Integra and Seras kissed very gently for a bit, Seras deciding to take the lead for once, a rare treat between the two of them. Integra sat back, Seras continuing to kiss her. She kept kissing her, free hand fisting in the loose fabric of her t-shirt. Finals week was the second time (the first being her rut) Seras had ever seen Integra dress outside of her usual nice attire.

“Mmm… who is the insatiable one now…"

"One of these days," she said between kisses, "I'm going to lose my mind…"

She was quite curious about something, with their usual pattern of Integra leading, and primarily focused on her pleasure. She reached her hand down to the loose athletic shorts. She knew Integra would not be (and for the time being, could not get) hard. But surely, with some effort, she would be able to get her off.

“Integra… can I…”

“What?”

“I’d like to… err…” she didn’t understand how Integra was so smooth, “I’d like to get you off.”

“I…” she knew from private experience it was possible, but the idea of Seras touching her was oddly anxiety-inducing. She knew during rut she had allowed Seras to, once, but that was different.

“You don’t have to let me.”

“I know.”

Seras removed her hand and returned to cup her alpha’s face, kissing her again. She felt Integra shift, hand going to grope Seras back, other hand going under her waistband to touch herself.

“Mmm… Seras…”

Seras smiled as she stopped kissing Integra, pleased with the sight in front of her, and the steady fondling of her breast through her shirt. “Alpha,” she whispered back, trying to wrack her brain for  _ something _ sexy to say. Integra let out a soft sound, hand going to grope her other breast. Seras kissed Integra again, briefly this time, “what do you want me to do?”

Integra contemplated for a moment, “...touch yourself too.”

Seras leaned back into kiss Integra, hand snaking down between her own legs and she sat back on her knees. Her skirt pushed up, she slipped her hand under her panties, touch light on the sensitive flesh.

“Seras….”

“Yeah…”

“I…” she trailed off, focusing back on their present arrangement, hand stimulating herself and the feeling of Seras’s free hand going to grasp her shirt again. Seras leaned closer, shifting herself closer to her. Integra shifted up, kissing her and hand sliding off her breast down to slide under Seras’s hand.

“Integ- Ah…”

Her fingers slid roughly against her, pulling another sound as a finger pushed into her.

“You can touch me.”

Seras took her wet hand, rather clumsily and distractedly, thrusting it into Integra’s pants. It was honestly exactly and nothing like what she expected, and Integra’s stimulation was making it hard to focus on exploring her anatomy-something she had not paid that keen of attention to prior. The tip of her member recognizable between her labia, similar to her own clitoris. Fingers gently circling it, she felt Integra’s fingers freeze inside of her.

A few seconds later, Integra resumed, and Seras jolted. She felt Integra press her hips against her hand, and Seras took the hint, clumsily touching her in return again, slickness on her hand spreading all over her. She leaned in closer to rest her forehead against her shoulder. She felt Integra remove her hand and let out a whimper. And then again, hand slipping up behind her this time, pressing underwear aside and pressing in roughly.

“O-oh…"

She sank back on the rough fucking of Integra’s fingers, trying to return the effort, fingers rolling across the swollen tip and feeling a slight increase in wetness on her fingers.

"Mmm…" she squeezed her eyes shut, rocking her hips and feeling Integra's hand struggle to keep with her movements, a mix of distraction and the odd positioning and angle. Despite that, it wasn't  _ not _ working. She felt Integra trying to thrust into her hand and let out a pleased sound, followed by a squeak as Integra pressed a third finger into her and she squirmed. She roughened her touch on Integra, "alpha… please."

"Harder…."

She bit her lip, trying to concentrate between the prying sensation and urging tone. She managed though, rewarded with a series of soft grunts and Integra bucking into her hand and a sudden wetness. She let out a soft whimper, squirming against the hand that had stilled. Several seconds passed and then Integra pulled Seras towards her, roughly touching her again.

The pause was enough time for Seras to regain some of her bearings and get mildly sexually frustrated, but that was negated by the rough touch as Integra's fingers were prying once more. Seras whimpered, hand in Integra's shorts slipping up to grasp Integra's shirt as well. It felt  _ good _ but it wasn't enough. She squirmed, trying to find that grind or  _ that _ spot. She let out a rather loud whimper, trying to stifle it in Integra's neck. Integra slid her other hand around the front, and Seras squirmed again, trying to gain that stimulation but losing the other in the process.

Integra finally stopped torturing her, palm grinding against her and fingers curling in gentle motions inside of her until she came, shaking and whimpering, slumping against her.

"O-oh…"

Integra pulled her back, laying back again. Seras made a non-committal noise, curling up slightly into Integra's side.

"I'm going to miss this, too."

Seras nodded, hand resting on Integra's chest as she cuddled closer. "I'll miss you, too." She felt Integra slip her hand down her hip and lifted her hand, lightly smacking her chest, "and one of these days, I'm going to grope your butt back…"

"I'm not as averse to that as you would think," Integra pressed a kiss to the top of her head, turning to her side so they were facing one another.

Seras mocked a groan, but cuddled closely to Integra, "I really will miss you though… I know it's only a month but I'm used to going to your apartment and seeing you all the time now."

Integra hummed, “When are you going?”

“Early tomorrow morning…”

“We can go back to my apartment for the night... give you your present.”

“I’m going to have to change… I just want to lay here a little longer.”


End file.
